SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The BYTSC System creates a novel set of BCD characters including alphabets, numbers and other characters required by an information system. The system will produce an unlimited number of styles, sizes and other variations of its BCD characters. Any alphabet can be represented by BYTSC characters. Text can be produced by the system in the language of that alphabet using the BYTSC characters. BYTSC characters and text can be expressed in all media, such as graphic, tactile or sound.
FIGS. 2, 3 and 4, Sheet 2, illustrate typical BYTSC text in multiple styles. The character sets were created and the samples produced by this system. They are expressed as printing in the BYTSC text format.
The style of FIG. 2 is referred to as Workbook because its width and spacing allow translation to be displayed below the text. For the sample, a cleartext translation is printed below each character and word of the BCD text.
Classes of characters such as lowercase, capitals, numbers and punctuation are recognizable by associating them with equivalent characters in the cleartext. All characters have a similar format but are differentiated by their combinations of bit-symbols, the rectangles and diamonds, and the reference-symbol, the line.
The style of letters used in FIG. 2 is based on using rectangular bits. Bits for the capital letters are enhanced with heavy outlines. The punctuations and numbers share a single diamond shaped bit-symbol. The page number 31, lower right, is distinguished by having no reference-symbol.